


Remembrance

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [292]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, post-season one finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse requested Legends of Tomorrow. Sara and Mick remember Leonard.</p><p>(also semi-regular reminder that i blog these prompt requests at http://akireyta.tumblr.com/tagged/akificlets )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

It’s not planned.  It’s just a shared urge, a sudden impulse, a need that comes from nowhere from time to time.

Snart didn’t get a grave, but Lisa put up a memorial to her brother, a seat hidden under the sweep of a willow tree.  There’s a story there, but Sara didn’t even try to get it out of Lisa; siblings deserved their secrets.

Under the boughs of the tree, the summer air is cool, the dappled shade casting patterns across her skin.  Sara doesn’t look up as the seat dips under Mick’s weight.   She just passed the brown paper-wrapped bottle over.

Rory poured out a measure on the ground before taking a swig.  “He’d hate this.”

Sara smiled.  In front of her, the line of leaves swayed delicately in the light breeze.  “I think that’s the point.  It’s the job of baby sisters to torment their elders.”

Rory nodded, passing the bottle back. They sat, touching elbow to knee, both silently wishing for winter to return.


End file.
